The Next Odyssey
by magic in me
Summary: This is the second story to my trilogy of HPxINU crossovers: Mates. Harry and Micah return to the modern world, but not all is well. Join them as they continue to grow closer. Warnings: Slash, au, slight bashing of Ron Weasley, some cussing eventually On hold, sorry lovelies, just no inspiration right now
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts_

Japanese_  
_

_**Parseltongue **_

When I woke up the next morning, my head was hurting. I stayed up way too long. Micah was ordering food, by the sounds of things. Fuku was licking my cheek, making me groan. Micah snorted as he sat down next to me. I sat up with a yawn.

"So, do we get a guard?" I snorted, shrugging. "I'll take that as a yes. Who?"

"Probably Hagrid, Remus, Mad-eye, and Mr. Weasley." The yōkai nodded, handing me a plate. MY stomach rolled at the sight of food, so I pushed it away. "I'm sorry, if I eat, I'll hurl." He frowned.

"You can't go around not eating." I bit my lip as I looked away.

"I can and I have." I mentally swore when I admitted to not eating recently.

"When was the last time you ate, Hari?" I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"I don't really know for sure. Even though Inuyasha was in the room with me, I claimed that I tanked up on veggies and sauce when I made Shepherd's Pie, but I didn't." I flinched when a hand came in contact with my hair. It quickly moved away. "I'm sorry..."

"Those bastards really upset you, didn't they?" I swallowed thickly as there was a knock at the door. I stood to answer it, wand at the read. I saw only Mad-eye, Remus, and Hagrid.

"What was the paper you gave to me?" Remus chuckled.

"The Marauders Map." I relaxed before launching myself at the werewolf with a strangled sob. "Oh cub..."

"They said I was pretending to be a Higurashi!" I hissed as he kissed my hair.

"Shh, it's okay. You're home now. You're home." I pulled back with a tiny smile, "so who is your friend?"

"Micah Weasley. My side is where they got the red hair from. I'm a freak of the family." I winced, glaring.

"You're not a freak, Micah!" He said nothing, but grabbed our bags. I sighed, latching onto his arm as Remus motioned for us to take the port-key he held. I did, and we arrived in the Headmaster's office. I gave the man a tired smile. "Hello sir."

"Mr. Potter-"

"Sir, can I go by Higurashi?" I fiddled with my emerald green streaked hair. It was pulled into a braid. My scar was under a parseltongue glamour, the strongest form of magic I knew. The man hesitated before nodding. "This is Micah Weasley, he demanded that he be allowed to come with me."

"Ah yes, the fox demon Miss Granger mentioned, correct?" I nodded, "are you wanting to be resorted?"

"H-yes." I rubbed the back of my neck as the door slammed open. I was in a hug by Hermione herself. "Hello Mione."

"Oh Harry! I've missed you so much! Ron's down in the Great Hall, no one else you're here but the Weasleys. I made him and Ginny swear that they wouldn't call you out. I figured you would be resorted."

"The downside to this, is Mr. Higurashi will have his own rooms." I gave the man a surprised look and he winked at me. "I believe they are behind the picture of the nine tailed fox we have on the fifth floor." I felt heat raise to my face.

"Sir-" He just ushered us to the Great Hall. It was still fairly early, and I got the feeling that he had called an emergency assembly. I moved closer to Micah as we came to the doors. We let Hermione go in first, waiting a few minutes before entering ourselves. I was shaking as I stood beside the headmaster. Hat in hand, he started to speak.

"Albeit late, a student received an invitation from his school to be a transfer student this year. Please help me in welcoming Mr. Hari Higurashi." Shyly I waved, hiding a bit behind Micah. "The young man- excuse me, yōkai beside him is Micah Weasley. He is Mr. Higurashi's body-guard." Albeit loudly, Draco Malfoy whispered what was so special about me. I smirked. "Mr. Higurashi is a demon tamer." My smirk faded as I faced the man with a blank look. Micah looked sick as well.

"Excuse me?" He snarled, pulling me behind him. "Hari is no such thing. He is a potential mate. That is why I'm here, Headmaster Dumbledork."

"Dore." I hissed, but he ignored me. That is, until his words hit and I staggered against him. "Mate?" I asked weakly. He nodded, not moving his glaring eyes from the headmaster, but a hand circled my waist.

"As the prince of the Northern Fox tribe, I was sent to Japan to find a suitable mate. Imagine my surprise when I met a boy who look weak to be the only one to hold my attention longer then two days." I felt myself blush lightly.

"Y-you can't like me." I whispered, still in shock, "I'm just boring Hari Higurashi. No one special. Why would you want _me_?" He sent me a smirk.

"Because you don't need a babysitter." I felt my face flush, and I looked down at where my hands were around his wrist. "While you are clingy, you remind me of a submissive who is afraid that I'll leave and not return. Not afraid you can't protect yourself." I swallowed thickly.

"You're not joking." I managed before smiling up at him. "I thought the attraction was only one sided."

"Silly wizard." I giggled before I was asked to sit down by the headmaster.

_Back again, Mr. Potter? Or should I say Mr. Higurashi?_

_Higurashi...where are you going to place me?_ The hat didn't cover my eyes, so I could see Ron frowning, while the girls were grinning.

_Where I should have put you in the first place. _"RAVENCLAW!" I nearly fell backwards, but Micah caught me. Hermione was laughing loudly with Ginny while Ron was snickering.

"A bookworm, Higurashi?" Hermione called out, laughing harder when I stuck out my tongue and sat next to Terry Boot. He looked at me questioningly.

"You don't look Japanese."

"I'm not full blooded Japanese. My father's mother was. I got the black hair and pale skin from that side."

"You look a lot like Potter."

"We're related." I half lied. It was true in a sense. Other then the fact we are the same person. I was going by Higurashi, making me a cousin to the Potter family.

"Really? Do you know what happened to him?"

"Bella bitch sent him back in time." Again, a truth, but not really true anymore. "My sister has seen him. She can transcend time through a connection she has with the past. He's doing fine, in fact, he's happy that he has nothing to worry about there."

"I know for a fact he knows the spell to come back. I taught him that."

_Thank you for that, Terry, you are a true friend._ I thought with a smile. "He's happy there. That's all he ever wanted. Kagome says that he might be in love with a yōkai there." Micah looked discretely at me. A smile, to soft to notice if you weren't looking for it, crossed my face. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Terry Boot. Ravenclaw Prefect." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Terry. I hope we can be friends."

"So, Micah, you don't look like a Weasley." Su Li started.

"Because I'm only distantly related. My family doesn't have last names. In fact, my real, full name is Tal Creek. By blood, I can claim the Weasley name, though. Micah is a name I chose for myself when I left home. It's hard to fit in with mortals with a name that means rain little river." I smiled.

"I think it's a nice name." He rolled his eyes, and for the rest of the night we got to 'know' the Ravenclaw. I was exhausted by the time I reached our rooms. I nearly fell asleep before I felt Tal lay beside me. I was going to start calling him by his given name. Even if he didn't want me to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some direct translation from English to Japanese. The translations will be placed at the bottom of the chapters.**

Tal and I were up early the next day. I was a nervous wreck, but managed to hide it by the time we reached the Great Hall. I sat next to Terry, and before long, Hermione sat beside me, arm around my shoulder. Micah was standing behind me.

"Hari-chan, Anata wa daijōbudesuka?"

"Hai, Watashi daijōbu." I responded with a smile.

"Ganbatte, Hari-chan."

"Hai, hai!" I giggled, then noticed people staring. "Nani?" Hermione kicked my shin. "What?"

"Are you really related to Harry Potter?"

"So what if I am?" I snarled, "no wonder he didn't want to return to this time! You're all Meiwaku."

"Don't call them that." Hermione scolded.

"What? It's true!" Su Li was giggling.

"He has a point, Granger." She smiled, "we can be meiwaku."

"Su!" A few minutes later, we were on our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I gave Severus Snape a questioning look. Hermione snorted, pushing me to my seat. "Don't."

"What? I didn't say anything. Nē, Snape-sensei, how far is this class on non-verbal spells?" The man rolled his eyes. "Not far then?" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Higurashi, up front. We are going to show these imbeciles the advantage of non-verbal spells." I could see he wanted to show me up. I smiled, nodding. In no time we were sending many non-threatening spells at each other. The man frowned as he tried to access my mind. I sent him stumbling. "It seems that Japan is training their students well." I grinned before casting expelliarmus at him. He managed to move to the side, but tripped over a chest too close to him. I froze when a Dementor came out. I acted on instinct. "Expecto Patronum!

A huge, nine tailed fox jumped from the end of my wand. I didn't even need a memory. I just had to bring up the happiness inside me. When it staggered, I rolled my eyes as I realized what it was. "Oops...Riddikulus!" The whole class snorted when it became a clown. Snape managed to lock it away again. Tal was laughing his ass off. I gave him a glare. "It wasn't that funny, Tal Creek!" He grinned.

"It was. You should know better then thinking they would allow a Dementor on school grounds." The whole class was silent. "...you didn't."

"It was when Sirius Black escaped." Hermione muttered darkly. "Instead of aurors, they sent Dementors. Instead of questioning him, they ordered he be kissed on sight. The man was innocent. Yet they locked him away because they thought he was the one to sell the Potters out. It was Peter Pettigrew." I managed to keep calm.

"No wonder why Harry-kun wouldn't mention him." I grumbled. "Do you all know how awkward it was having my cousin have the same name?" Hermione smirked.

"Do you know how awkward it is having my penpal being my best friend's cousin?" I gave her my crooked smile.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

The day passed slowly after that. By the end of potions, I was ready to relax. Tal lead me to the sycamore tree by the lake. I leaned against his shoulder as my eyes closed. At lunch, Hermione had lead us and the Weasleys to the Room of Requirements. Ron and I got into a huge fight over me liking his cousin. I don't know why. I think he thought I would be with his sister. He stormed away after making sure he had me in tears.

"Hari?" I didn't move my head, but I did squeeze Tal's hand. "He's a Weasley. We all have tempers whenever something happens to set them off, it can take a while to calm down."

"He wanted me to marry Ginny."

"You're not even strait."

"Trust me, I know." I closed my eyes as I sat there. I could hear the younger kids playing, and a few older ones talking. The slight shift in the air warned me that something was heading right for us. I barely had time to open my eyes when Tal had me up in the tree, growling as the harmless tickling charm flew by. Luna Lovegood stood there, smiling in her air-headed way. I snorted, jumping down beside her.

"Hello, Hari, how are the Nargles treating you. I hear that they favor those with dark pasts." I hesitated before hugging her.

"It's good to see you, Luna." She hugged back, almost as tight.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Are you taking over the DA from Hermione?" I backed up, surprised. "Obviously not as him, but as you."

"I...Luna, I'm not here to fight. I'm out of this war."

"Are you really?" I had the sinking feeling she knew something bigger then life was going on. "This weekend is the trip to Hogsmead. You boys will be coming with me." I nodded, hugging her softly again. "All will work out like it's supposed to. You'll see."

"Thanks Luna."

"Of course, love. You better take care of him, Tal Creek."

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled, drifting to his side. "Lets go in before it starts to rain."

"Yes love."

* * *

Anata wa daijōbudesuka- Are you okay?

Watashi daijōbu- I'm alright

Ganbatte- Hang in there

Hai- yes

Nani- what

Meiwaku- annoying

Nē- hey

Sensei- Teacher/Professor/Mentor/Doctor


End file.
